Curseworld, Part I
Curse World - Part I is is the 9th episode of the 5th season and the 53rd overall episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Official Description When Morro uses the Realm Crystal to open a portal to the Cursed Realm, ghosts take over the town - but the Ninja, in disguise, manage to get Lloyd to the center of the town and Lloyd steals the crystal...only to discover it's too late as the Preeminent arrives. Plot In Ninjago City, the citizens are celebrating the new year with a parade through the streets. Ronin talks with Skylor in Chen's Noodle House, and watches a footage of the celebration in Stiix on TV. As the fesitivies continue there, Morro heads into a shack and uses the Realm Crystal to open the Cursed Realm and free more of his allies. After doing so, his army of ghosts spread out across Stiix, attacking civilians and occupying the city. In the meantime, the Ninja head back to Steep Wisdom, which Wu closed because he sold all its profits. Shortly after their arrival, Cyrus Borg arrives and gives Cole, Jay, and Zane new vehicles, while Kai is given a red bandanna. The Ninja then agree that they must use Nya as their ultimate weapon against the ghost, as she controls the element of Water and can be detrimental to their army. Nya then tells the Ninja that she has a plan they can use to get into Stiix and deal with the ghosts. In Stiix, Morro's army of ghosts begin consuming massive amounts of food, while the citizens are either imprisoned or in hiding. Various trucks from Chen's Noodle industry arrive at the docks, with one truck driven by Sensei and Misako being halted by Morro. The ghosts look in the back of the truck, only to find that it's suspiciously empty. Sensei tells Morro that the Ninja will defeat his army of ghosts, but they can still end the occupation without a further conflict. Morro disagrees with Sensei, and has him and Misako imprisoned with the other civilians. The Ninja begin their assault on Stiix's assailants, battling and defeating many of the ghosts and allowing "Lloyd" to make it through the city unharmed to get to the Realm Crystal and destroy it. However, Morro and several ghosts seize Lloyd. After taunting him, Morro takes off Lloyd's mask - only to reveal that it was Nya underneath. Without time to react, all of the ghosts are dissolved by Nya's water powers, except Morro, who subdues Nya. Lloyd then confronts Morro, who crumbles the temple he is standing on apart and levitates its remains into the air. Lloyd is then forced to jump from debris to debris to the Realm Crystal. Using the Sword of Sanctuary and his element of Wind, Morro is able to keep Lloyd from getting to the Crystal. Before he can knock the Green Ninja off the temple's remains, Ronin arrives in R.E.X., and bombards the debris with a shower of golden coins, causing the debris to plummet to the ground below. With Morro having disappeared, Lloyd enters the room and obtains the Crystal, building up his energy to destroy it - but Morro enters, and pleads for Lloyd to not destroy the Crystal. Lloyd tells him that he must, only for Morro to tell Lloyd that if he destroys it, he won't ever be able to see his father again, who is still alive. Lloyd is rendered speechless and extremely uncertain by this, as Morro continues imploring him and the Ninja tell Lloyd to destroy the Crystal. Suddenly, the tentacles of the Preeminent latch onto Lloyd, with one tentacle snatching the Realm Crystal and the rest pulling Lloyd into the Cursed Realm, seemingly defeating the Green Ninja. Cast *Angry Ghost - Vincent Tong *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Captain - Lee Tockar *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cook - Michael Donovan *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Ghost - Jillian Michaels *Ghost Henchman - Andrew Francis *Ghoul Tar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *News Reporter - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Errors Coming soon Trivia *The set 70732 City of Stiix is finally featured in this episode, although the structure of the building in the set is slightly different, particularly near the bottom, and its cage is also absent in the show. However, the windmill in the set is briefly featured in the episode as well. *This marks multiple firsts since The Corridor of Elders, the last episode of the previous season: **This is the first episode since then in which Lloyd helped the Ninja in a major conflict. For the majority of the season, he has been posessed by Morro, until the Ninja reclaimed him in the previous episode. In this episode, Lloyd helps the Ninja during their siege of Stiix. **This episode marks Skylor's first appearance since then. At the end of that episode, she states that she'll be taking over her father's noodle business, and for the first time she is shown running it. *** In said episode, Lloyd banished his father to the Cursed Realm. In this episode, he is banished there himself. *This episode marks Cyrus Borg's first appearance since The Invitation. **He did, however, have a brief speaking role in The Corridor of Elders. *Lloyd is revealed to have learned Airjitzu (Martial Art)Airjitzu as a result of Morro possessing him. *It is possible that Skylor actually knew Ronin before this episode, since he brought Zane to her father's island months earlier. While this is not implied in the episode during their conversation, it can be assumed that they have met before. *Ghoul Tar, Wrayth, Attila, Hackler, Howla, Ming, Spyder, Wooo, Cowler, Cyrus, Ghurka, Pitch, Pyrrhus, Wail and Yokai return, revealing when a ghost is destroyed by an aeroblade or Water, they're sent back to the Cursed Realm. Gallery Coming soon Category:2015 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Possession